Routers are usually provided with a guide carried by mounting rods that extend laterally from the router and by means of which the movement of the router is, during use, controlled to follow a required path. The rods pass into passageways in the base of the router and are held in a set position by means of locking screws fitted to the base.
With such an arrangement, the distance between the router and the guide is quickly adjustable but accurate positioning of the guide is difficult.